Imperial Cutter
The Imperial Cutter is a ship manufactured by Gutamaya for the Empire. It serves as the Imperial Navy's counterpart to the Federal Corvette, and purchasing it requires achieving an Imperial Navy rank of Duke. The most expensive ship on the market that can be manned by a single pilot, the Imperial Cutter epitomizes Gutamaya's synthesis of form and function. While the Federal Corvette surpasses it in terms of sheer firepower and the Anaconda excels at versatility, the Imperial Cutter still wields a formidable array of weapon hardpoints, the largest maximum cargo capacity of all ships, and enough armour and shields to shrug off damage from all but the most tenacious attackers. Overview The Cutter is a heavily armed ship, featuring four medium hardpoints: two on the nacelles and two on the chin; two large hardpoints on top of the ship and a single huge hardpoint on the chin. The pilot's seat is offset to the right of the ship, one co-pilot's seat being located to the pilot's left and the other one behind this. Notably, most of the exterior lights on the ship change color from blue to red while hardpoints are deployed.Imgur: The Imperial Cutter has mood lighting It has 8 utility mounts and can carry a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. With a staggering 794 tons of max cargo capacity, the Imperial Cutter has the largest cargo bay of all playable ships in the game, making it an ideal ship for traders. However, it is also the most expensive ship in the game at a cost almost three times higher than a Type-9 Heavy, which has a max cargo capacity of 790 tons; only 4 tons less. It also has a lower cargo capacity when shielded, as the Type-9 can equip a lower class Shield Generator. The very high rebuy and repair costs of the Cutter makes shieldless runs incredibly risky, so it is important to keep this in mind as every bump and scratch will cut rather heavily into profits and like the Type-9, it is very difficult to dodge an Interdiction in the Cutter. Combined with its required Imperial Navy Rank can make the Cutter a much less appealing ship for traders. Unlike the Type-9 Heavy, it is extremely well-shielded, very fast for its size, and heavily armed, giving it far greater survivability and allowing much better use of it as a combat ship, especially in the piracy role, as it is capable of rivaling a Federal Corvette, Anaconda or Type-10 Defender in combat. In addition, with plenty of internals available to mount mining accessories while still leaving the largest open for cargo holds, excellent speed for moving from asteroid to asteroid, and a sufficiency of medium weapon mounts, the Cutter is an excellent choice for mining, if rather excessive. Keeping a shield generator on will let it handle most NPC pirates; however, the Type-9 will outdo it in terms of cargo capacity in this scenario. When compared to the other two of the big three, the Corvette and Anaconda, the Cutter has several notable downsides, other than just the price tag. It has a much lower jump range than the Anaconda, though better than the Corvette, and while it has impressive combat potential, its Class 7 power distributor isn't quite as able to keep all its hardpoints effectively powered when compared to the Class 8 of the other two; thus the ship slightly pales in combat potential compared to the other two. While its manoeuvrability may be off-putting to some, it can easily be alleviated with Engineering, allowing the Cutter to reach slightly over 28 degrees of pitch on certain builds. Compared to the significantly cheaper Type-10, it has the same manoeuvrability and fewer hardpoints although its superior placement and good speed give it a huge advantage over a Type-10 in combat; it also has much higher pitch and yaw speeds. The Cutter also has a staggering mass lock factor of 26, the highest of all ships except the Thargoid Interceptor, so it can only be mass locked by Interceptors and other Cutters. The Cutter is a very effective multi-purpose ship. The ship sacrifices the exploration focus of the Anaconda and combat focus of the Corvette for trading potential. Thus traders looking for a powerhouse ship complete with style will usually find the Cutter very satisfactory, while fighters and explorers may find the Corvette and Anaconda more useful respectively, depending on preference. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Imperial Cutter. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes *The Imperial Cutter was added in the 1.5 "Ships" update on December 15, 2015.Frontier Forums: Horizons (2.0) and Ships (1.5) change log Videos File:Built_To_Perfection_-_Elite_Dangerous_Imperial_Cutter File:CUTTER_VS_CORVETTE_VS_ANACONDA_ELITE_DANGEROUS File:The_Imperial_Cutter,_because_size_matters File:Imperial_Cutter_-_Power,_Superiority,_Excellence File:%F0%9F%91%BD_Wing_VS_Thargoid_Cyclops_Variant_(Third_Person_View) File:Geysers,_Fumaroles_and_the_sights_along_the_Road_to_the_Northeast. File:Elite_Dangerous_The_Longest_Undocking..._In_the_World. File:Elite_Dangerous_1.5_Ships_-_Imperial_Cutter File:The Imperial Cutter Elite Dangerous Gallery File:Imperial_Cutter_concept_art_01.png|Imperial Cutter Concept Art File:moar cutter.png|Imperial Cutter File:Cutter_view.png|Cutter sideview File:cutter_profile.png File:cutter_3-4.png File:cutter_stern.png File:cutter_hp_new.png|One huge and two medium hardpoints right below the cockpit File:cutter_nacelle_hp.png|Two medium hardpoints on engine nacelles File:cutter_large_hp.png|Two large hardpoints on top of the ship File:cutter_hawt.png|Cutter ready for an FSD jump, heat radiators deployed File:cutter_docking_bay_scoop_thingy.png|Cargo scoop/docking bay File:cutter_cockpit.png|Cockpit view, UI turned off File:wiki_landing_pad.png|On a landing pad, note the little lights File:Combat with a wanted Anaconda.jpg|Combat with a wanted Anaconda File:Gutamaya-Imperial-Cutter-Cockpit-Rear.jpg|Imperial Cutter cockpit rear File:Imperial-Cutter-cockpit.jpg|Imperial Cutter cockpit File:Cutter3.jpg |Huge Hardpoint Detail File:Black Friday Edition.jpg|Black Friday paintjob File:2016-01-26_00039.jpg|Black Imperial Cutter over Earth-like File:Ímperial Cutter - Imperial Glory.jpg|Imperial Glory File:Fresh-cutter.jpg |Imperial Cutter side profile while landed on a planetary body File:EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 04-09-58.png|On patrol File:20160628200202_1.jpg|Thruster's chemtrail's light effect File:bp-imperial-cutter.png|Gutamaya Imperial Cutter Blueprint File:Imperial_Cutter_Chrome.png|Imperial Cutter chrome File:tbf-transporter.png|Vibrant Green Cutter (Weitz Landing, Kapperapai) File:Imperial-Cutter-Ship-Kit.png|Imperial Cutter ship kit File:Imperial-Cutter-Gold.png|Imperial Cutter gold File:Imperial-Cutter-Rear-SRV.png|Imperial Cutter rear and SRV Imperial-Cutter-Ship-with-Ship-Kit.png|Imperial Cutter with ship kit Imperial-Cutter-Ship-sideview-planetary-ring.png|Imperial cutter sideview in a planetary ring References ru:Imperial Cutter Category:Gutamaya Category:Multipurpose Ships